


I See You Dancing

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Hippie Kya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Opal has dance class. Kya is her instructor.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Past Lin Beifong/Tenzin - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

When Suyin asked Lin to take her 13 year old niece to a class, she was not very excited.

“But, Aunt Lin,” Opal said, looking at the older woman with wide eyes, “please.”

“Give me one reason I should take you,” Lin grumbled as she glared at her sister.

Opal smiled as she thought of the perfect answer. “I am your favorite niece and you love me so much that you would do almost anything for me.”

Lin forced air through her teeth, crossing her arms across her chest. “Fine,” she huffed. When Opal squealed in excitement and took the dark-haired woman into a hug, Lin said, “BUT only this once.”

Opal shrugged and tugged on her aunt’s hand. “Good enough for me.” She then turned to her mother and waved goodbye, mouthing an ‘I love you’ to the woman.

When they were on the way there, Opal would not stop fidgeting. “What’s up,” Lin asked quizzically.

“It’s just that I want to be early like I am every week. If we don’t get there in five minutes, then I won’t beat my record time of being early.”

Her aunt gave her a quick glance before returning her attention back to the road. “What kind of class is this anyways? Language? Martial arts?”

The young girl laughed and shook her head. “It’s a dance class. Though, today, we are just going to be doing aerobics.”

Lin grunted in acknowledgment as she turned into the parking lot. “Well,” she said, “if you want to beat your record, you have three minutes.”

Opal took a tight grip on her hand and pulled her into the building. They made their way up to the secretary desk and Opal signed them in. The man behind the desk smiled and nodded, giving Opal a fist bump. They made their way into a big room that had mirrors on all four walls besides the back wall. The walls were also lined with a railing and other such things.

An older looking woman walked out from a door that Opal said led to the dressing rooms. She was clad in a sports bra and some short yoga pants. She looked up from her phone and smiled at Opal. “Opal! How are you?”

“Good! How are you..,” she looked down to her teacher’s foot, noticing a boot over one of her feet. “What happened to your foot?”

Kya looked down and snorted as a smile spread across her face. “Fell. I guess my body doesn’t like falling down things anymore. Broke my ankle in a few different places.” She then turned her attention to the other woman in the room. She stuck her hand out, Lin took it in a handshake. “Hi, I’m Kya, the instructor here. You must be Opal’s aunt. She talks about you all the time.”

“Y.. yes,” Lin said before she cleared her throat. She let her eyes roam around the room, trying as hard as she could not to stare at the woman that was standing by her.

“What did you fall off of,” Opal said, causing Kya’s gaze to shift.

Kya chuckled and shook her head. “A fence. It was about fifteen feet tall.”

“What?! A fence?!”

“Yep,” Kya said, accentuating the p in ‘yep’ with a pop. “So that means that today you will have to break out into groups. I will be examining how far you have come along with the routine and then you can do whatever aerobic exercises you want. If you need to look some up, then do that.”

_________________

All of the people in the class were onto aerobics and Lin was sitting there watching Opal. She didn’t realize that Kya was sitting next to her until Kya started to talk. “So.. Opal is your niece?”

  
  


“Huh? Oh, yes. I am Suyin’s older sister,” Lin said.

Kya clicked her tongue when one of the younger girls fell. She sat up straight and called out to her, “Anna, remember to use your core when you do that move. I don’t want to see that happen again, okay? If you get hurt I am the one who is responsible.” The girl - Anna - nodded and got back to what she was doing. The silver-haired woman turned her attention back to the other and smiled. “Su has talked about her sister a lot. Doesn’t give much details, though. What’s your name?”

“Lin.”

“Lin,” Kya repeated, “I like the sound of that.”

Lin cleared her throat and turned her attention to Opal. “How long have you been teaching this class for?”

“Not too long, actually. For a while I was jobless and traveled everywhere, but I ended up here, and I love it.” Kya looked at the watch on her wrist and cupped her hands over her mouth, “THIRTY MINUTES REMAINING.”

Some of the class let out a little cheer while some of them groaned. Opal ran up to the two ladies, a bit out of breath, she said, “can I stay longer?”

“It’s up to your aunt. I don’t have any more classes or personal appointments after this, so I do not care if you do.”

Lin leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. “Fine,” she said.

The young girl’s smile spread across her face causing Kya to smile. When Opal went back to her group, she turned her attention back to Lin. “So, what do you do?”

“I am the Chief of the RCPD.”

“Wow. Hopefully,” Kya said with a smirk playing at the corners of her lips, “I don’t have a bad rep with you. I’ve been known to cause… trouble.”

Lin quirked her eyebrow. “Your name’s Kya, right?”

“Yep.”

Lin’s mouth formed an O shape before she chuckled. “You are one of the people that are on the top of my list to look out for. I would not say that that is a good rep.”

“Wait, really?” Kya leaned back into the chair smiling. “At least someone wants me.”

Lin narrowed her eyes to the other woman and looked at her booted foot. “You were running from the police when you fell off of that fence, weren’t you?”

Kya nodded. “I guess being a hippie in this city doesn’t get you rights to do drugs.” She then chuckled at Lin's expression. She stood from her chair and cupped her hands over mouth, like she did thirty minutes prior. “Alright, guys. Class is over! Get changed and I will see you next time!”

  
As Kya was talking to some of the people before they left, Lin couldn’t help but stare at the way her skin shone in the fluorescent lights, or how her hips moved when she moved.  _ I am in trouble, aren’t I? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin sees Kya at the gym. She decides to say hi after hearing the front desk people talking badly about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 1127 words short for me? I don't know... But if it is, sorry. I kind of forced myself through a writer's block. Anyways, hope you enjoy. (PS: be prepared for soft Lin.) TW: slight homophobia

It had been about five months since Lin had taken her niece to her dance class, and she had a slight bit of hope that everyday she would receive a call that she was needed for a ride. With every passing day came more disappointment. She had meant to tell Opal that she was open to giving more rides, but it had completely left her mind because of how distracted she had been.

Lin pushed open the door to the gym she usually goes to and inhaled the aroma that was present everyday. She walked up to the front desk and smiled. She signed in and made her way over to the lifting equipment. As she was about half way done with one set of bench presses, she overheard some front desk conversation. “What gives that old lady the thought that she has the right to use our gym?” She tried to pay no mind to what was being said until something that was said hit a nerve. “She’s probably here to feel up all the ladies in the changing rooms. What? You didn’t know? Dude, my mother knew her in high school. Said she was a lesbian.”

Lin set her weight back onto its rack and looked around. Her sight landed on a certain silver-haired woman using the elliptical. She then turned her attention to the front desk, noticing how they were eyeing Kya with the faintest look of disgust. Lin stood for a minute contemplating her next move. She wiped sweat from her brow and made her way over to Kya. “Hey. I didn’t know you came here.”

“Lin,” Kya said, a bit out of breath. She slowed down her speed and took deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing. “I don’t come here. I just wanted to do something. Apparently,” she said with a smirk, “I am too weak for the boss’s standards.” She then looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

Lin glanced back to the front desk before smiling. “I think you are pretty strong. Not everyone can dance, let alone  _ teach  _ it.” Kya let out a small laugh as she rubbed sweat from her eyes with her forearm. “Have the front desk people been giving you problems since you came here? They’re giving you nasty looks.”

“Yeah,” Kya said through a pant. “It’s okay, though. I’m used to it.”

Lin shook her head and sighed. She then decided to get on the treadmill that was right across from Kya so she could still be moving, but will be by Kya. “I don’t understand why people are like that. I heard them say something about you regarding your age.” She then chuckled, saying, “it’s not like I’m any younger than you.”

The silver-haired woman then made a show of checking the shorter woman out, obviously not shy about it. “Really? You don’t look a day past forty.”

Lin felt heat rise to her cheeks, whether it was from the exertion of her exercise or from Kya’s complement goes unknown. “I am actually fifty-two.”

“Really? Wow. I’m fifty-five.”

Lin then smirked, turning the speed up a bit faster. “Really? I was thinking more along the lines of sixty-eight,” she teased.

Kya gasped before laughing through her fast breaths. “You know, when I first met you, I thought you were this grumpy person who doesn’t think much of socialization. Now, however, I can see that you are not grumpy or anti-social.”

“I get that a lot,” Lin said. “It’s not all false. I am talking to you because… well…” Lin was stuck on reasons as to why she was talking to Kya. She didn’t want to come off as rude or offensive, but she also didn’t want to out herself, either.

“Well,” the other woman said, saving Lin from imminent embarrassment, “I like talking to you. Would you like to take a stroll along the beach later?” At the Chief’s shy nod, she smiled and said, “I guess we’ll be doing that. What time?”

“I’m open anywhere after six.” It wasn’t all lies. Even though her shift didn’t end until 8, she was on patrol from four to the end of her shift.

“How does seven sound?”

“Great,” Lin said, already mentally preparing herself for that evening. “Great.”

_______________

When Lin saw Kya get out of a red pick-up truck, she chuckled. She had imagined that the taller woman would have had something more… SUVish. “Kya! I’m over here.” Kya smiled and picked her way to Lin, avoiding people as they walked along the boardwalk.

“It’s lovely out here, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Lin noticed for the first time that Kya’s eyes had a glimmer in them when she was happy.  _ She’s _ \-  _ Lin, focus! _ “Did you grow up here?,” Lin asked as they began their stroll.

“I did grow up here. Did you?”

“I did.”

Kya glanced at the other and smiled. “I’m surprised we haven’t met before.”

As they neared the end of their walk, the dark haired woman decided to ask Kya a question that had been on her mind since she had overheard the people at the desk. “Kya?”

“Hm?”

“Are you,” she stuttered out. After clearing her throat, she said,” are you lesbian?”

The dance instructor smiled and nodded. “I am. Not too many people know, and the ones who do are… not too nice about it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I myself would never say anything degrading about your sexuality.” She then inhaled, bracing herself for what she was about to say. “It would be kind of hypocritical… since… y’know… I’m bisexual.” Lin then held her breath. She was nervous about what she was going to say, and it was the first time that she had ever opened that part about herself up to anyone.

Kya only smiled at her, taking both of Lin’s hands in hers, stopping Lin from walking. “Lin, I kind of got the feeling when you were checking me out during Opal’s dance class.” She chuckled at the reaction she got from the shorter woman. “It’s okay,” she said, “no need to be embarrassed.  It’s not like I wasn’t checking you out, either.” She then laughed at Lin’s blush. “You should come with Opal more often,” she said, offering a much appreciated change of subject. “It’s boring without your criticizing stares. I think Opal pushed herself harder that day because she wanted to make you happy.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lin said.

Kya drew her hands out of Lin’s and smiled. “Her next dance class is in three days.” She took a few steps backwards and said, “bye, Lin. Cya around.”

  
“Bye, Kya,” she replied.  _ What am I doing? _ , Lin thought to herself,  _ I am already in the deep end, aren’t I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I hope you enjoyed this! I was inspired by another fic for this chapter, but I can't recall the name. Anyways, please leave suggestions in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin meet yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story this far! And, in case if you didn't read my one work, I update every Monday and Friday (or try to, at least... life can get hectic.) Anyways, hope you enjoy!

As the day wore on, Kya began to watch the time closer and closer, each second seeming to pass by slower and slower. She knew that Lin probably wouldn’t show up, but she had a strange attraction to the woman whom she had met just recently.

She pushed herself another ten minutes of her daily HIIT workout when the bell chimed from the front room, signaling that someone had entered. She looked at her watch and exhaled. She walked over to the door leading to the front of the building and saw her. She smiled broadly as she wiped sweat from her brow. “Hey, Lin. You’re here early,” she said as she looked behind the woman.

Lin took a step forward and brought her hand up to the back of her neck. “Opal caught a ride from her brother.”

Kya’s smile widened and she beckoned for Lin to follow her back to the gym room. “So,” she said as they entered the room, “you’ve decided to join Opal.”

Lin shrugged as she eyed Kya, noticing how the small beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. “Just thought that I’d come and see how things are going.”

Kya chuckled and lowered herself into a low squat. She then groaned, placing her hand on her back. “I’m getting too old for this,” she said through a chuckle. As she stood, her back popped and she rolled her neck. “Well, what do you want to do? You are an hour and a half early for Opal’s class.”

Lin shrugged. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She just wanted to have an excuse to see the older woman. Kya smiled and walked to her bag, fishing for something. She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. As she scribbled away at it, Lin quirked her eyebrow. Kya gave her the paper and she rose both of her eyebrows. “You gave me your number?”

“Why not?,” Kya shrugged. She watched how Lin smiled, typing the digits into her phone. Kya’s phone buzzed not too long after. “Well, now we have a way to chat with each other,” she said.

There was a small knock on the door before a taller man walked in. “Hey, Kya,” he said. He then looked from the Chief to Kya and back again. “Didn’t know you were friends with Lin.”

“Saikhan?,” Lin said with her eyes wide.

Kya chuckled and side embraced the man. “Small world, huh?” She then pulled away and turned to address Lin. “He actually helped me figure out my sexuality. He even got me my first date.”

Saikhan chuckled and nodded. “Kya was so ecstatic about the whole thing that she forgot to-”

The woman in mention’s cheeks flushed red before she said, “shut up.”

The man rolled his eyes and directed his attention to Lin. “This one’s a keeper.” He then turned on his heel and headed out as fast as he could, leaving Lin with pink cheeks and Kya covering her face.

“I am so sorry about that,” the silver-haired woman said. She then looked at the shorter woman, lips quirked up at the corners. “I like your shirt, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Lin said gruffly. She watched as Kya fished through her bag again, pulling out a vape. “You’re going to do that in here?”

Kya shrugged, bringing the device to her lips and inhaling. She let the vapor out through her nose and then sighed. “I know nicotine isn’t the best solution to worldly stressors, but…” She let the sentence trail as she took another hit, setting the device back into her bag as she exhaled. “It’s better than the other things I’ve been known to do.”  
_____________  
As the day wore on, Lin smiled more and more, a rare occasion that only ever happened when the woman was truly happy. I like her smile, Kya thought as she made eye contact with the woman from across the room. It reminds me of the good things this world has to offer. She finished up teaching the routine and ended the day by giving everyone a bit of practice work to do for their big show coming in a few weeks. After all of the people, including Opal, had filed out of the building, Kya walked up to Lin and smiled. “Thank you for helping Mai today. I thought she was a lost cause.”

Lin shrugged and inhaled lightly. “I saw what she was struggling with and I moved on from that.”

“You should teach me how to have such a vigilant eye for things like that,” Kya said as she bent to put her belongings in her bag.

Lin watched as Kya leaned over, the time ceasing. Lin knows she shouldn’t look at someone like that, but she just couldn’t help it. Before long, however, Kya was standing upright with her bag slung over her shoulder. She couldn’t help but notice how the other woman’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she gestured for them both to exit. “Kya?,” Lin said as they made their way around the front of the building.

“Hm?”

“Would you… I… would you like to… um.... would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” The way Kya’s face lit up brought butterflies to her stomach.

“Of course I would,” Kya exclaimed, voice a little louder than normal. “Of course I would,” she said, voice a bit softer.

Lin’s smile almost, just almost, reached the crease of her eyes. “7 at Kwong’s?”

“Kwong’s?! What do you think I am… rich?” Kya jabbed Lin in the side with her elbow, laughing softly.

“I’m paying. It… it’s on me,” she said quietly.

“Well, then. Kwong’s at 7.”  
_____________  
Kya’s eyes widened when she saw Lin standing in front of the restaurant wearing a green dress suit with matching dress pants. “Elegant,” she commented as she made her way to Lin.

“Our table is ready,” she said as she led Kya through the doors. When they were seated and looking over their drink options, Lin cleared her throat. “I like that dress on you. It’s pretty.”

“Thanks,” the taller woman said, a soft smile playing at her lips. After they had ordered and were eating, Kya caught Lin staring at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?” She over exaggeratedly took a napkin, wiping it across her face with force.

Lin chuckled and shook her head. “I just can’t believe you said yes.”

The other woman shrugged. “How could I say no? I think that would not only offend you, but it would offend every living being on this planet.”

The rest of their meal went well. Kya insisted on paying for dessert, but the darker-haired woman ultimately won in that battle, arguing that it was their first date, and Lin wanted to treat her. Lin had also insisted on walking Kya to her car. They stood in front of the car, smiling at each other, lost in the moment. Suddenly, Kya leaned in, bringing her lips to meet the others. Lin inhaled sharply before she leaned in, putting as much force into the kiss as Kya. They both pulled back and smiled, Kya bringing her hand up to cup Lin’s cheek.

Kya whispered, “Opal’s next class is in five days.” She brought her lips back to the other woman’s lips. When she pulled back, she said, “I’ll see you then?”

“I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any suggestions you have for the next chapter will be taken into thought! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya have a day at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! TW: slight homophobia, suggestive scenes

It had been five months since the two women had officially started dating. Kya wanted the whole world to know, but because of Lin’s job, Lin was a little bit more on the hesitant side. Only Saikahn, Bumi, and Su knew.

Kya perched her feet on the armrest of the couch, resting her head on her lover’s lap. “What do you intend to do today?,” Kya asked softly.

The other woman hummed as she flipped to a new page in her book. “I don’t know. Neither of us have to work.” She set her book down and brought her hand to tangle in the silver hair of the other woman. “I am not too used to not working.” She bit her lip and sighed, looking towards the window that was above the kitchen sink.

“We could..,” Kya said, putting on a face that could only be described as thoughtful. “.. go to the gym?”

Lin smiled slightly before she frowned. “Are you sure? The people there aren’t nice to you.”

The taller woman reached up and cupped the other’s face, running her thumb along the scars that lined her cheek. “I don’t mind it.” Kya shrugged, bringing her hand back down to rest on her abdomen. “It’s something to do.”

“I suppose we could do that.”

Kya smiled as she sat up. Lin frowned at the loss of warmth, but it was soon replaced by a smile as Kya brought her lips to hers in a loving kiss. Kya pulled back slightly, allowing her breath to run over the other’s ear. “I can’t wait.” She then stood and sauntered over to the kitchen, making sure that her hips swung with every step.

Lin groaned.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

___________

When they walked into the gym, the front desk people were already staring at Kya. They walked up to the desk, Lin showing them her card. “Do you have a plus one today?,” the blond woman asked.

“I do,” Lin said as she nodded her head in Kya’s direction.

“All right,” the woman said, a hint of skepticism in her voice. “You’re good to go!”

The two ladies made their way over to a barbell. Lin put thirty-five pounds on each side before she began to stretch out her arms, back, and abdomen. “Dang, Lin. I knew you were strong… but thirty five pounds?” Kya bit her lip, trying to suppress a wide grin. “Are you trying to impress me?”

“Shut up,” Lin said, cheeks tinting pink. She watched as Kya smiled, opting to do a set next to her at a  _ much  _ lighter weight. Halfway through her set, the dark-haired woman allowed the weights to fall heavily against their holster, groaning as she grasped her bicep.

Kya stopped what she was doing and rushed her way over to Lin. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lin grunted in response. “I just pulled a muscle.”

“I suggest that you stop lifting for today.” When she saw that Lin wasn’t going to budge, she went to the set and started to remove the weights, huffing as she picked up the thirty pound weight. “You and I,” she gasped, grunting as she set the weight down, “are going to do some treadmill work.”

Lin huffed, but didn’t complain. She then moved her eyes over to the front desk and caught the woman staring at them. “What’s her problem?,” Lin said to herself.

“Come on, Lin. Ignore her. Let’s just do our next exercise.”

___________

When they were finished, Kya had to run to the washroom. Lin stood awkwardly by the exit, impatiently waiting for Kya. She then caught the blond woman’s eyes on her again. She squinted and made out the name on her nametag to be: Aileen. “Do you have an issue with me?”

“Pardon?” Aileen blinked, seemingly knocked out of her trance.

“Do you have an issue with me or…”

“Oh! No! Goodness no! Not with  _ you,  _ at least.”

Lin made a tsk noise and sighed. “Do you have a problem with Kya?”

“That tall lady you were here with?”

“That’s her,” Lin said matter of factly.

“Yes,” she said.

“What’s your problem with her,” the Chief spat, getting annoyed.

“She’s,” she said, lowering her voice to a whisper, “a lesbian.”

“So? What’s the problem with that?”

“It makes me feel like she’s going to try something,” Aileen said, shrugging.

“So, you think that Kya is going to try something? HA! She’s too smitten with me to even think about that.”

The woman’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “What?”

Kya just now decided to make an appearance, grabbing Lin’s hand and smiling. “Yep.”

Both women left, hands interlaced, smiles on their faces.

___________

When they got back to Lin’s apartment, Kya groaned as she said, “I need a shower. I smell like dead fish on a hot summer's day.”

“I agree,” Lin said, a look of feign innocence on her face. “I do have to admit, however, that I need a shower, as well.”

Kya smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Is that a suggestion or am I dreaming?”

“What,” Lin said, a hint of a blush playing at the edges of her ears.

The taller woman waltzed up to her, bringing her arms around her neck. “It would save water if we showered together…” She then brought her lips to the other’s ear, “you know how much I like saving water…”

Lin gulped, her face red. “If… if you want to,” she stammered. The last time she had seen someone else naked was when she was with Tenzin, which so happens to be Kya’s brother, which makes it all the more awkward.

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Kya said, a look of concern on her face. “I will never do anything without consent.”

“I’m… I think… yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

___________

After their shower, both women layed in bed, legs tangled together. “Well, that was a new experience,” Kya drawled. “I’ve never thought that handcuffs could be used in  _ that  _ way.”

Lin smiled and inhaled the scent of Kya’s minty shampoo. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Kya’s neck and hummed quietly. “Kya, thank you for that. It was… it was better than I anticipated.”

Kya giggled, raising an eyebrow. “What did you think? I was gonna get off and leave you hanging?”

“I don’t know. I’ve only ever done that with a guy,” Lin said, suddenly insecure.

“Hey, honey, look at me,” Kya said as she placed her thumb under the other’s chin to make her make eye contact. “It’s okay if you were nervous. It was your first time with a female AND with your ex’s sister.”

“Yeah,” Lin sighed.

Kya smiled, bringing her lips down to meet Lin’s. “I…” She was cut off by Lin’s tongue pushing into her mouth.

Lin pulled away and sighed, laying on her back. “Goodnight, Kya.”

“Goodnight,” the latter said in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Any suggestions for next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin sees Kya dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you enjoy!

It had been at least a month since Lin had seen Kya, her job keeping her very busy. The crime rates were through the roof, and the amount of paperwork that had to be done in a day was almost not humanly possible. She had bought a ticket to see Opal’s dance.

Not knowing what to expect, she threw on a dark green suit jacket accompanied by a white under shirt and some black slacks. When she made her way up to the building it was in, she was utterly astonished. This building held  _ very  _ important meetings between world leaders and the leaders of their city. Now, however, it was hosting a dance.

She found her seat, sitting next to a lady that was wearing red that was trimmed with gold. The lady looked over to her, the corner of her lips turning up to a tight smile. It then snapped who she was sitting next to. The Fire Lord.

“Chief Beifong,” she said softly.

“Fire Lord Izumi,” Lin sputtered. She had never been this close to anyone with power, let alone  _ her _ .

“Oh, isn’t this lovely,” she said, turning her head to where some of the dance group were warming up. “I rarely get out to things like this anymore. I miss shows and dances.” She then nodded her head towards Kya, who was helping one of the girls do a stretch. “She was the one who invited me here, in case you were wondering. She is such a wonderful person.”

“You know Kya?”

Izumi chuckled, bringing her hands to fold in her lap. “She was one of my closest friends growing up.” She then turned her attention back to the Chief and took the woman in. “She writes about you a lot.”

“She does?,” Lin asked, her face slightly flushed.

“She does.”

Before Lin could say anything further, the music started and the group made their way onto the stage. Kya was standing off to the side, tapping her foot along to the rhythm.  _ Why isn’t she dancing? _

After they were done with the show, everyone cheered and applauded. Roses and other assorted flowers flew through the air to land on the stage. Izumi stood, allowing her back to stretch out. “I’ll see you around,” she said. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

________

It was after everyone left when Lin decided to volunteer some of her time to help clean up. She was the last one, or so she thought, in the theater, so she took her time going through the isles and cleaning up the garbage and other things left behind of the families, friends, and relatives of the dancers. She heard the familiar light footsteps coming from the stage and she decided to look up. She smiled when she saw Kya, her body illuminated by the only lights that were on in the room. She then started to dance. She danced like there was no tomorrow. Lin had never felt so enthralled by anything in her life. Kya’s movements were like water, her feet hardly touching the floor. She easily glided from one side of the stage to the other, like a skater on the ice.

  
  


Before Kya had finished, she noticed Lin sitting there and smiled at her. “I thought stalking was illegal, Chief,” she said as she brought her leg up above her head. “Or was the police officer violating my rights by lying to me?”

“What? No! I wasn’t… I wasn't stalking you.” She then stood and looked down to her feet. “I was helping clean up and you came out and started dancing…. It was so captivating. I couldn’t help but watch.”

“I’m glad you thought that,” she said as she made her way down the stairs and to Lin. She brought her lips to the other’s scarred cheek, kissing along one of her scars. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” The dark haired woman then brought her hand under Kya’s chin, turning her face so she was looking straight into Lin’s eyes. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two. As she pulled back, she allowed her breath to travel over Kya’s face. “I didn’t know that you were capable of some of those things you did up there.”

The taller woman chuckled, bringing her forehead to Lins. “Not too many people have ever seen me dance. They just all assume that I can dance because I teach it.”

Lin chuckled along with Kya, smiling at the butterflies in her stomach.

“Lin?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Without hesitation, Lin replied with, “I love you, too.”

__________

A week had gone by with only the occasional phone call or text message. Lin had asked Kya over for dinner, which Kya gladly accepted. Now Lin was standing in front of her mirror, fixing her hair for the tenth time that evening.  _ She’s going to like it no matter how much you try to make it perfect. I could be wearing nothing but a cardboard box and she’d call me beautiful.  _ Before she could mess with her outfit any longer, her doorbell rang.

She opened the door and her jaw nearly came off of its hinges. “Kya… you look… stunning…” Kya was in a dark blue dress that hugged her curves in just the right way accompanied by a pair of black heels.

“You don’t look too bad, yourself,” she said, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips.

“Come in, dinner’s just about ready.” When Kya made herself comfortable at the dinner table, Lin asked, “would you like to listen to any music?”

“I really enjoy 70s music.” When Lin turned the music on, Kya’s face lit up. “I love this song!”

_________

Their meal had gone by well, the occasional joke making either woman choke on their food. Only once did Lin’s walls go up.

“Lin,” she said as she hoisted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter, “thank you for dinner. It was one of the best meals I have ever had.”

“Oh, hush,” Lin said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks pink. “You’re only saying that because you want to be nice.”

“No! I mean it!” She beckoned for Lin to stand in between her legs. When Lin was in front of her, she ran her hands through her hair. “You are an amazing cook, and I can’t wait for more of whatever you have to offer.”

Lin smiled up at her girlfriend, taking in the lilac perfume that Kya had on. “Kya?”

“Lin?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” she said, a hint of a cheeky grin tugging on her lips.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for another fic I should start, comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. I promise that I will try to make this more than one chapter in length.


End file.
